A Due Promise
by RejectiontheHedgie
Summary: A promise made, a due date unnamed, what of Sonic's heart remains? Shadow made a promise in his final moments, the question is, can he keep it even through memory loss?
1. Prologue

Hey guys, Reject here! I'm bringing you another story! Yes, I'll be working on two at once, but I've got them planned out already so never fear~ Oh, and I don't on Sonic and co., though I wish I did! On with the prologue!

* * *

><p>I've done everything I could. I searched everywhere, remembering the promise he made.<p>

_"One day I'll return for you, I promise..."_

That day, the day we defeated the Biolizard. He said those words to me. Did he know I loved him? Did he know that even if he hadn't promised, I'd still look for him? Of course he did. After all, he is the Ultimate Lifeform. He fell into oblivion with the Space Colony Ark. When he chaos controlled, where did he go? I fear the worst for him, even though he promised he'd return. That day he did something I'll never forget. He smiled.

_"I'll come back only for you, Faker..."_

I remember it all so clearly. Him punching me out of the way, passing it off as nothing as he took the Ark with him. The as he faded away he admitted it was indeed something. I always thought his tough front was real, but it was just an act. I wish so much I could've taken his place, but I know in saying that I was giving up, something that I'd never done. I always found a way. Why..? Why couldn't I find a way this time? TELL ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO DAMMIT!

You left me, but for what? You acted like you didn't care, but for what? Then, in the final act of your show, you confess? DAMN YOU SHADOW! You promised you'd come back, and what was I then? Sixteen? I'm twenty-six years old now, it been ten years! Why haven't you kept your promise?! Why did you leave me?! I didn't even get the chance to tell you!

_"I know you probably don't feel the same way but, if it means seeing you again.. One day I'll return to you I promise. I'll come back only for you, Faker..."_

That's what you said before you warped away to somewhere unknown. I studied chaos since then as hard as I could, and no matter how much I learn or achieve, none of it helps me find you. It's true. Even being a hero, I'm still useless... Please Shadow, keep your Promise.

* * *

><p>Well, R&amp;R if you want more!<p> 


	2. The Sadness of Loss

Just finished this. Sorry it's short, but my chapter notes were terrible. I'll be working on the second chapter soon.

* * *

><p>Sonic lay in the bedroom of his home. He was thinking. Thinking of what he had lost. It was hard to live in a world without your loved ones, but he tried his best to smile everyday, even if it was phony. It was a usual day, but he was inside staring at the ceiling instead of running like usual. He was thinking about what he could've done. <em>If only I were stronger... Maybe I could've-<em> But his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of his bedroom door. In walked a yellow two-tailed fox. "Hey Tails..."

"Hey Sonic! How are you?" The fox asked, grateful to see his friend was okay. He'd been staying in a lot more now, and it worried the fox. Even though he knew why, he didn't know how to help. The fox walked up beside Sonic, who merely grunted and turned over to face him. The Kitsune had noticed a lot of differences in Sonic after his rivals disappearance, and until Sonic had explained the he had liked the ebony, the Kitsune hadn't known. He assumed Sonic was fine until he stopped going out as often before the fight, but today he was here to drag Sonic out again. "Hey Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"There's a party a club Rouge!"

"And?"

"Aww, come on Sonic! Can we go?" The Kitsune pleaded. It was a hassle trying to get Sonic out, but he had to get him out somehow. "Come on Sonic, everyone's waiting!"

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

It had taken an hour, but Tails had managed to get Sonic to go. Sonic, ever so nice decided to make his way there by himself, so there he was on the way to the party. He was still thinking about Shadow, but if he was going to make the best of the party, he had to put Shadow to the back of his mind. At the party everyone was was dancing and chatting. Except for Sonic. He sat in back with a glass of water and just observed from afar.

After a few hours of doing nothing, Sonic left for some fresh air. Outside he sat on a bench, and exhaled a deep sigh. He looked at the night sky, and and let his mind wander. _I'm not having fun because he's not here..._ Sonic sighed again, only to find a concerned Kitsune at his side. Sonic gave him a sad smile, and looked back at the sky.

"Hey Tails.."

"Yeah?

"I.. I miss him..."

"Oh Sonic.. It'll all work out..." Tails replied, and hugged Sonic who burst into tears within the young foxes' shoulder.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R if you want more~<p> 


	3. A Stronger Hope

_Thanks Yaoifan, for being my first review! I most definitely will keep up the updates!_

* * *

><p><em>Sonic was in a meadow full of wild flowers. He walked among the blossoming flowers, until he came to a small clearing surrounded by trees. For some reason he felt happy, and more importantly satisfied. He picked up a red flower, and sniffed it lightly. He sighed in content before the area was filled with a heavy swirling wind aimed directly in front of him. Petals blew around him, until a figure started to become visible to him. Sonic dropped the flower, and stared at the ebony hedgehog before him.<em>

_"Sh-Shadow..? Is it really you?" He whispered, his voice filled with hope. The ebony smiled, and lifted a hand to his cheek. Sonic covered the ebony hand with his own. A single tear slipped from his eye, and he embraced the figure before him._

_"Sonic. I made a promise I intend to keep. Please, don't give up." The ebony said, his voice becoming distant. Sonic tried his best to hold on, but he was fading, getting further away. "I may change, but it's still me Sonic..."_

Sonic gasped as he awoke with a start. He was panting heavily, but he soon calmed down and looked out his window. He wouldn't let Shadow down. He would keep looking no matter what. He put a hand on his cheek. The dream had felt so real... Maybe it was a sign. It was time to leave.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

Sonic walked downstairs to find Tails on the couch. He made some toast, and sat next to the Kitsune before taking a bite. Tails smiled at Sonic, who seemed to be a bit happier than usual. He wondered what was going on, but decided not to ruin it. "Hey Tails."

"Yeah?

"Thanks for yesterday bro. I'm going out." He said before dashing out of the house, leaving a happy Tails behind.

* * *

><p>As always, R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Discovery

Sorry for the wait. Some things are happening at home, and I'm really finding them hard to deal with. It's starting to calm down, but I'm not sure how long it will last.

* * *

><p>I've been running for a while now, but for the first time in ages I'm actually enjoying it. The breeze ruffling my quills feels so good. It's amazing. I can't believe a simple dream could give me so much hope! I feel better than ever! I guess it's because I have this feeling that something special is going to happen today. Well, I'll see how true that is at some point I guess. It's nice to know I can still be happy, but what makes me even happier is the fact Tails was so excited about me running. I suppose it has been a while, and by now I feel out of shape. I started slowing down as I thought, mainly because I didn't want to badly injure myself by tripping at max speed. I was so lost in thought I hit a rock.<p>

...

And then my face. "Dammit, I just slowed down and I trip anyway." I groaned holding my muzzle. Well at least I wasn't bleeding. Then again, I did hit the ground pretty hard. I turned around to find the cause of my accident and gasp. It's impossible.. But in front of me..! Pretty banged up, and more than likely unconscious. I took a few steps closer, tears welling in my eyes. I dropped to my knees and rolled the Mobian over. And laying there unconscious on the ground was...

Shadow.

I panicked. I didn't know what to do. What was he doing here?! No, is he okay?! I put my hand to his neck to check is pulse. He's alive thank chaos, but he's badly injured. I couldn't believe this! Shadow was here, but why was he so badly hurt? I didn't have time for this. I picked him up and raced home to treat him. And the only thing that was blaring in my head?

Please. Please don't be a dream.

* * *

><p>So, whaddya think? I know it;'s short, but I had to get something up for you guys so, yeah. R&amp;R please!<p> 


	5. Recovery Pt1

Yaoifan, I do, but I'm really busy right now so it could take a while. Hello my faithful readers! Sorry about the long wait! Please forgive me, a lot has happened recently! . I promise I'll try harder so please, keep up the beautiful reviews!

* * *

><p>When I got back home, Tails had already left. I was in a stage of panic still. I had Shadow in my arms, battered and bruised, but I didn't know what to do. I raced up the stairs, and gently placed him in the guest room before rushing back down the stairs to grab the first aid kit and scrambled up the stairs. I still had so many questions, but the best thing to do at the moment was treat him. I got to work hurriedly, eventually managing to clean the scratches and bruises, and bandage him up without causing additional injuries. My hands were shaking the entire time, and I was at war trying to hold back my tears. I felt pretty scattered and shaken, so I went to the couch and tried to calm down.<p>

I was happy, confused, and scared all at once. I'm relieved that he's okay, and that he's here, but the I keep questioning where he got all the damage. I was frightened at the thought that I would blink and he'd be gone. I needed to find some answers and calm my nerves. He could have easily been damaged by the events ten years ago, right? So maybe that's one question answered. I was calming down a little, but I was still worried about Shadow's condition. I looked at the clock. Shadow has been here for four hours.

As soon as I started to lose myself in thought, I heard a groan from upstairs and rushed to the sound. I opened the door as gently as I could, and let tears pool in the back of my Emeralds. I ran over to him and hugged him, only to be pushed off and glared at. "Sha-"

"Who are you?" I swear my heart convulsed just now. I was confused at first, but then it occurred to me it had to be a joke. I tried to reason with myself, but soon I felt a hard glare on me. I looked at the ebony hedgehog before me, but he only glared. It sent a chill down my spine, but not a good one. "I'll ask you once more. Who are you?" I could feel the fear gripping me in the farthest part of my mind.

"Shadow, stop it..."

"How do you know my name?" I was sick of the game now. It wasn't entertaining anymore. The fear was getting worse.

"Shadow, quit playing around."

"Stop spouting nonsense and answer the question!" It was true. He didn't..! I dropped to my knees, and held myself, letting tears pool from my eyes. I didn't want to say it but.. Sh-Shadow.. He doesn't... He doesn't remember me..?

* * *

><p>Aw.. Poor Sonic... I almost feel bad for him. Almost. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
